fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Satomi Ueno
Satomi Ueno (サトモ・上野 Satomo ueno) is a mage of the Stag Heart Guild, and a user of Terrain Effect and Blood-Make Magic. Appearance Satomi is portrayed to be a very young, small girl, who stands at 5'2" (157.48 cm), and weighs 105 lbs (47.6272 kg). She has very short and soft light brown hair, which is usually kept at a chin-length, and styled with fringes that sweep in her light brown eyes. Her skin is quite pale, which most people enjoy to comment on. She is mostly seen wearing a blue shirt with a white collar, which is striped at the end, and a darker bow that hangs below it. Below that she wears a pale cyan skirt, with one single stripe of white at it's end, and tall gray socks, as well as dark brown loafers. Her most iconic and recognizable feature are her thick red glasses, which don't fit precisely, causing them to frequently slide down her nose. Her Stag Heart Guild Emblem is placed at her left forearm, and is pink in color. Personality Satomi is a shy and quiet girl, and is rarely shown speaking. She is quite introverted and prefers to blend in, rather than stick out. She is clumsy and gets embarrassed easily- especially when complimented, namely for her magic, which is powerful enough to earn her a spot in the Elder Saints group.However shy and small she is, she is fiercely protective over her friends and fellow guild mates, namely when they are being threatened by outside forces. Her magic is quite powerful and rare, and despite this, Satomi doesn't think much of herself, and doesn't equate magical prowess with personal worth. History Satomi is a small child, born on August 31st in a small seaside town in west of Fiore. She is the youngest of three siblings, her oldest sister being Mai, and her older brother being Masoto. Her and her siblings were trained under the eye of their parents, studying martial arts and swordplay from young ages. Their parents went out and didn't return for some time, but Mai had been instructed not to worry, and being the oldest, instructed the training for her younger siblings using detailed instructions left in her father's journals. Satomi and her siblings all master Jiu-jitsu, Taekwando, Iaido and Ki no Michi. After a month of her parents being gone their landlord repossessed the house and evicted the siblings. Mai instructed them to pack their clothes and personal items, and then they ran away. For a few weeks after, Mai and her siblings did some work for neighbors under the guise that their parents knew about it, collecting coins. The siblings left town for better opportunities, and when Mai turned fourteen, she took up jobs in mills and restaurants where she earned more money. The siblings found themselves in Hikari City, home to the Stag Heart guild, and by this time all four siblings were old enough to work. Satomi and her siblings worked as servers in the guild hall, but was often too busy admiring the mages to work. The guild master, Yisri, would help out the siblings in any way she could, offering them extra jewel and offering them a place to sleep, but Mai would always decline, saying that they wouldn't be staying long anyway. All three siblings knew they had some sort of inborn magical ability, as their parents were both mages, but what Satomi was unaware of was the fact that her parents were dark mages, deeply hated by the Stag Heart guild. One night, when Mai had said that they would be leaving, Satomi grew angry, and so her magic was revealed. Suddenly, Satomi wasn't angry anymore, and was excited to join Stag Heart and earn more money than before. Mai said that she should learn to control her power first, and Satomi questioned why Mai couldn't be happy for her. The siblings argued for days until Mai decided it was time to go. When Satomi had found them, Mai and Masoto were packing up their things and were ready to leave. Satomi cried and screamed, but when the argument got heated, Mai revealed that Stag Heart could've had something to do with the disappearance of their parents, and that their parents were dark mages. Satomi refused to believe it, and turned her back on her siblings. In their anger, Mai and Masoto also came into their powers, Mai's magic being born in an aura of darkness and shadows, and Masoto's being born in multi-colored energy. Satomi worked on honing her powers with Yisri, and within the year became a skilled member of the guild. She determined that her power was Terrain Effect, granting her with the ability to manipulate natural phenomena. Equipment Arashi: '''Arashi is Satomi's blade. She summons it by means of Blood Magic, but the weapon is dangerous nonetheless. It is deathly sharp, and Satomi is very proficient at using it due to her training in Iaido. Paired with her extensive knowledge on martial arts and her hyper energy, Satomi typically goes on the offensive when battling, but is not untrained in defensive tactics. Magic & Abilities Non-Magical Abilities * '''Great Strength: '''Despite her slim figure and short stature, Satomi is actually quite strong. Due to her years training in various forms of combat, Satomi is unusually strong. Due to her tendency to wear baggy, ill-fitting clothes, Satomi's muscles are hidden and she is typically looked at as a target, something she uses to her advantage when battling her enemies. * '''Impressive Speed: In contrast to her unusual strength in comparison to her size, Satomi's size is precisely what makes her so quick on her feet. She responds very quickly to her stimuli, and uses this to her advantage both when battling offensively and when battling defensively. *'Impressive Agility and Reflexes': In tandem with her speed, Satomi is quite agile. She can quickly recognize and adapt to her surroundings, and it doesn't take her very much time to plan her movements and analyze her targets. *'Expert Swordsman:' Due to her years training with a sword, Satomi is quite skilled at it, not to mention that swordplay is her preferred method of combat. She makes her sword by means of blood magic, which is also another advantage she has, as she can essentially create her weapon out of thin air and catch her enemies off guard. Paired with her great strength and speed, Satomi is unmatched in her swordplay. *'Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' Though it isn't her preferred method of combat, Satomi is well-versed in the ways of unarmed combat. She studied the ways of Taekwando, Jiu-jitsu, and Ki no Michi very intensely during her childhood, under the watchful eye of her parents and older sister, all of whom are expert unarmed combatants. **'Taekwando:' This martial art is characterized by it's emphasis on kicking and striking, specializing in fast kicking techniques. This art is beautifully married with Satomi's strength and speed, making this martial art a very effective means of combat. **'Jiu-jitsu:' Jiu-jitsu is the method of unarmed combat Satomi is more versed in. This is very complimentary with her skills, as this martial art places emphasis on unarmed users facing armed combatants. This art requires tremendous strength and intellect, as movements must be quick and effective in order to disarm armed combatants. **'Iaido: '''Satomi's proficiency with a blade compliments this martial art form, which places emphasis on the user being agile and observant. In order to employ this type of art form, the user must be quick and thoughtful with their movements, in order to surprise incoming attacks with the unsheathing of their blade and their astounding quickness. **Ki no Michi: A martial arts style created by the Mystan Monks. It is said that this style of martial arts is a blending of physical attacks and the philosophy of the monks, to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This magic specializes in negating the attacks of opponents early on, and using their momentum against them in battle. It's focus is centered on throwing techniques and joint manipulations, as well as the timing of said attacks or defenses. The timing is a special factor in this, as the user must be quick-thinking and observant to determine how the opponent's movements can be used against him and/or how their attacks can be nullified. When mages are skilled in this martial art, this art allows them to implement their ethernano in their attacks, strengthening the effects of their blows. Magical Abilities '''Immense Magical Power:' Satomi possesses two magical abilities, one of which relies on being able to manipulate a large area for an extended period of time. This means that Satomi possesses an immense amount of magical power, allowing her to produce many magical effect with ease. * Magical Aura (魔力の霊気 Maryoku no Reiki): A magical aura is the exertion of magical power, which is dependent of a mage's remaining ethernano that isn't spent on spells. The manifestation of this aura alters the surrounding area for a small amount of time, making the winds pick up and vastly decreasing or increasing the temperature. Satomi is also bathed in a subtle white glow, and small particles of either blood or ethernano tend to hover around her. Terrain Effect Magic (☀地形効果の魔法 Chikei kōka no mahō): Terrain Effect Magic is a magic which allows the user to manipulate the terrain of a specific area and give it different effects. The effect given may vary from causing the ground to crumble to manipulating the area's gravity. The user could even summon a mass of water and flood the entire area. In addition, it is said that this magic was specifically designed in order to kill people. * Terrain Effect: Lava Zone (地形効果溶岩帯 Chikei Kōka Yōgan-tai): To activate this spell, Satomi crosses her arms in front of her, with both palms facing to the side. The ground then rumbles and trembles before it starts to crumble in the targeted area, revealing a pool of lava, which sends anyone around or in the selected region into the liquid magma. * Terrain Effect: Cold Zone (地形効果：コールドゾーン Chikei kōka: Kōrudozōn) To activate this spell, Satomi, with the use of hand gestures, freezes the entire area, or even a particular person, making said area very cold. In addition, the ceiling becomes filled with frozen stalactites, which Satomi can use to her advantage. * Terrain Effect: Whirlpool Zone (地形効果渦潮帯 Chikei Kōka Uzushio-tai): To activate this spell, Satomi raises both of her arms over her head, pointing them straight up towards the sky. This action creates a torrent of water that surrounds her, circling in a fashion similar to a tornado. From there, the water can be manipulated to flow outwards from her in huge waves, engulfing anything in its path or flooding an entire area. * Terrain Effect: Gravity Zone (地形効果重力帯 Chikei Kōka Jūryoku-tai): To activate this spell, Satomi, with the use of hand gestures, can manipulate the gravity in a certain area to levitate both objects and people up into the air, or send them crashing down into the ground. *Terrain Effect: Gale Force Wind Zone (地形効果：ゲールフォースウィンドゾーン Chikei kōka: Gērufōsuu~indozōn): To activate this spell, Satomi points her right hand while keeping her left hand closed, conjuring winds that are powerful enough to blow targets away. *Terrain Effect: Blizzard Zone (地形効果：ブリザードゾーン Chikei kōka: Burizādozōn): To activate this spell, Satomi was cross her arms in an X-formation, then bring them both down, conjuring great winds, snow, and hail upon her targets. From this point, the snow can be manipulated, and smokescreens can even be created from snow to hide Satomi's exact location. *Terrain Effect: Storm Zone (地形効果：ストームゾーン Chikei kōka: Sutōmuzōn): To activate this spell, Satomi points her left hand while keeping her right hand closed, summoning great storm clouds to envelop the scene. From there, Satomi can cause lightning, heavy rainfall and thunder to occur. Blood-Make' '(血の魔法 Chi no mahō): Blood magic is a Molding Magic which allows the user to shape, manipulate, and control blood, whether it be from themselves or others. * Blood-Make: Bloodedge (☀献血：血縁 Kenketsu: Ketsuen): Blood-Make: Bloodedge is Satomi's most commonly used spell. With this spell, Satomi generates a blade made out of blood which she can use to attack her enemies. * Blood-Make: Chain (☀ブラッドメイク：チェーン Buraddomeiku: Chēn): Satomi uses blood from either from herself or another to create long, sturdy chains that constrain her victims, typically spreading their lips apart to restrict movement. The Great Stag Magics 'The Great Stag Magics '(グレート・スタッグ・マジックス Gurēto sutaggu majikkusu): Is an array of spells utilized by high-ranking mages from the Stag Heart Guild. These spells involve the manipulation of magic energy, and can also have catastrophic aftereffects. * Trivia * Satomi's appearance is based off of the character "Mirai Kuriyama" from the franchise "Kyoukai no Kanata" * Satomi's most used magic is Terrain Effect. Stats Category:Terrain effect magic user Category:Blood-Make Magic User Category:Stag Heart Members Category:Caster-Mage Category:S-Class Mage